Numerous methods and systems for hashing are known, such as those described in Knuth, Donald (1973). The Art of Computer Programming vol. 3, Sorting and Searching, pp. 506-542.
Digital devices useful in conjunction with hashing systems are described in co-pending published PCT patent applications, WO 2005/101975 and WO 2007/0949628, also termed herein “975” and “628”.
Applicant's World Wide Website located at fortressgb.com includes:                a. A set of concept and circuit drawings describing the ZK-Crypt functions        b. An article entitled “Understanding the ZK-Crypts—Ciphers for (Almost) all Reasons”.        c. An article entitled, “A Security Analysis of the ZK-Crypt”.        d. A software simulator of the physical Noise Generator used to establish safe circuit parameters for the Random Controller in certain preferred embodiments of this patent.        
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.